lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrical Song Contest 24
|venue = Freedom Arena, Alcastinopel |winner = "Tri Martolod" |windance = |vote = Each country awards their top 10 points. |entries = 40 |debut = |opening = Semi-Final 1: Kendji Girac performing "Color Gitano" Semi-Final 2: Carina performing "Sexy Volksmusik" Grand Final: Ella Eyre performing "Comeback" |interval = Semi-Final 1: Anna-Maria Zimmermann peforming "Nur Noch Einmal Schlafen" Semi-Final 2: Colonia performing "Laž za Laž" |tickets = 9500 / 9500 |revenue = ARD 5.019.229,05 Tickets ARD 3.019.229,05 Total |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor = Jeffry Blight |return = |withdraw =}} Information The 24th Lyrical Song Contest will be held in Alcastinopel, . They will host following up on their win from the 23rd Lyrical Song Contest. 40 countries take part this edition. RTV Al-Arabiyyah will be the covering broadcaster for this edition. Rules & Entries The rules for the 24th Lyrical Song Contest, are the standard rules issued by the Lyrical Broadcasting Association, the governing body of the Lyrical Song Contest. There is one rule change, which began at predeccesor Lyrical Song Contest 23, stating that national selection songs may not enter, will be kept in the rulebook for this edition as well. Location The Sultanate Al-Arabiyyah is bordered in North-west to a country. In the South-west to South Kordom. In the South it borders to Marhalika and Japonicana. On the east the country is boarderd by a sea and in this sea there are the islands of Rainbow Islands. The Sultanate has 28 States, 3 Federal Cities & 1 Autonomous state. The chosen venue is the Freedom Arena, which can hold up to 12500 people, and for the 24th Lyrical Song Contest there will be 9500 tickets available for purchase for the audience. Participating Countries So far 40 countries have confirmed, with 7 countries returning, of which Capitalia was the longest inactive country to return after 10 editions. New to the contest are , and the Seastar Islands, who recently became countries and immediately applied to take part. Because of the grand participation rate, 35+ the theme was chosen to be "Bigger & Better" due to the record of participating countries shattering the previous record of 34 in edition 11. Venue As mentioned earlier, the Freedom Arena will host 9500 people in Alcastinopel. Tickets went on sale on the 12th of April, 2015. Format Allocation Draw 6 pots were made to draw from for the Semi-Final Draw The pots 1 to 4 were comprised with active countries, based on their Country Score. The pots 5 and 6 were comprised of longer inactive countries, new countries or lower classified countries. Semi-Final 1 * & vote in this Semi-Final Semi-Final 2 * , & vote in this Semi-Final. Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons #'Neptune': Samir & Viktor #'Panacer': Florence Welch #'Luir-Landodios': Marina Kaye #'Erezin Halla': Emma Stone #'Keyholeland: 'Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir #'Japonicana': April Pearson #'Gingerland: 'Mørland & Debrah Scarlett #'Engeos': Reigan #'Aranna': Jeannie Mai #'Depressive State: 'Stephen Hawking #'Eurovisia': Molly Sandén #'Merisla Islands': Max Barskih #'Zegruzia': Zlata Ognevich #'Fanta Islands': Lia Marie Johnson #'San Clementino': Sara-Maria Forsberg #'Pohunskia': Alexander Rybak #'South Kordom': Kim Jong-Un #'Escogrecia': Rennata #'Parola': Kahn Morbee #'Arazonas': Dayana Mendoza #'Trolland & Beatum': Chester See #'Dasmia: 'Liam Hemsworth #'Dancony': Balbina #'Antalorgia': Zeljko Joksimovic #'Rainbow Islands': Tal #'Artntry:' Ariana Grande #'Sultanate Al-Arabiyyah': Jason & Anthony Suminski #'Las Islas de Los Santos': Daniel Radcliffe #'Cyprinia': Shailene Woodley #'Latitude Republic': The Mandeville Sisters #'Falcon Island': TBA Category:Editions of Lyrical Song Contest